


Eat pussy, it's organic

by Raquellu47



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"[...] "¿En serio, Maura? Sigo preguntándome cómo demonios conseguiste esta camiseta." Una sombra cruzó su cara mientras sus ojos almendrados recorrían el diseño de la prenda, leyendo de nuevo lo que ponía: Eat pussy, it's organic. Sin embargo, no dudó ni tuvo que pensar su contestación."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat pussy, it's organic

**Author's Note:**

> Lo primero de todo es avisar que este fanfic no fue idea mía, sino que lo vi en un post de tumblr, una camiseta que tenía este diseño y alguien dejó un trozo de esta historia. No intento adjudicármelo, solo desarrollarlo, dándole mi toque personal pero usando de base lo que ella o él escribió ya en tumblr.

Me acabé mi cerveza, la última de esa noche, y le di un mordisco al trozo de pizza que reposaba en equilibrio encima de mis dedos. Dejé escapar un gemido de puro placer y saboreé la mezcla de tomate, masa recién hecha, mozzarella y beicon crujiente.

\- Te dije que te gustaría – me regañó Maura mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrisa de suficiencia.

Yo no me molesté en contestar, seguí masticando mi último trozo como si me fuera la vida en ello, disfrutando de aquella delicia. Aquella mañana, cuando mi madre nos informó a todos que se cancelaba la cena familiar porque estaba enferma y no podría preparar la comida, nos ofrecimos casi de inmediato a sustituirla en la cocina aunque sabíamos que no nos iba a salir bien. Así que nos habíamos quedado sin el semanal viernes de pizza casera, negándonos a comprar de la congelada porque sería manchar un día tan especial.

Bueno, los demás se habían quedado sin él, porque en cuanto Maura se enteró de lo que había pasado, se ofreció a hacerme ella la cena, a pesar de que yo la había mirado con escepticismo.

\- Lo siento, Maur, no quiero despreciar tu comida pero… Como la de mi madre no hay otra – le había contestado yo con delicadeza.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso si ni siquiera la has probado?

Yo me había encogido de hombros y había dado el tema por zanjado. Pero el orgullo de la forense estaba en juego así que no me había dejado en paz hasta que no acepté a que me invitara a cenar aquella noche a su casa.

Y allí estábamos, sentadas en los taburetes de la barra de la cocina, bebiendo cerveza y comiendo su pizza. Maura cogió una porción delicadamente, dejándola en el plato para proceder a cortarla en trozos pequeños que se llevó a la boca con un tenedor, uno a uno, tomándose su tiempo.

\- ¿Sabes que así le quitas la magia?

Ella sonrió, logrando que mi corazón se saltara un latido, y se limpió los labios con una servilleta antes de darle un sorbo a su botellín de cerveza.

\- ¿Sabes la de bacterias que puedes comerte haciendo eso? – replicó la rubia, señalando con un gesto de cabeza hacia el trozo que reposaba en mis dedos.

\- Me lavé las manos.

\- Eso no evita nada.

Refunfuñé una contestación inteligible, desarmada una vez más por sus conocimientos altamente superiores. Y aunque nunca fuera a admitirlo estando ella presente, me encantaba.

\- ¿Te quedas a dormir? – preguntó inocentemente mientras guardaba los platos sucios en el lavavajillas. Miré la hora que marcaba el microondas y asentí, era tarde y estaba cansada, no me apetecía conducir hasta mi casa. Al mirarme, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risa.

\- ¿Qué?

Sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a donde yo estaba sentada. Situándose entre mis piernas, haciendo que mi respiración se volviera notablemente errática, rodeó con una mano mi barbilla y me limpió algo de la comisura de los labios, frotando su dedo pulgar contra mi piel. Me estremecí sin poder evitarlo y murmuré un ronco "gracias".

\- En mi armario debe de haber alguna camiseta vieja que te sirva para dormir – dijo Maura, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había establecido entre nosotras. Deslizó sus ojos verde avellana por mi cuerpo de una manera rara, excitante, como si lo devorara con la mirada, y luego los volvió a centrar en mi cara, sonriendo.

Asentí bruscamente, sin palabras, desconcertada por la actitud de la forense y mis reacciones ante sus toques. Me dirigí a su habitación mientras me repetía mentalmente, una y otra vez, como un mantra o una oración, que debía controlarme. Si no lo hacía, esa noche iba a ser una tortura horrible e interminable.

Entré en su vestidor, sintiéndome como una intrusa, y miré en sus cajones en busca de camisetas viejas, sonrojándome cuando abrí el cajón equivocado y encontré toda su lencería. Carraspeé, mirando nerviosamente a mí alrededor, y lo cerré rápidamente, continuando con mi búsqueda. Finalmente, en una caja de cartón, encontré una camiseta de un rosa desteñido. Dejando escapar una exclamación de victoria, agarré la prenda y salí del vestidor precipitadamente.

Me desabroché los pantalones, dejándolos cuidadosamente doblados encima de una silla, sabiendo cuánto le molestaba a Maura el desorden, más con la ropa. Agradeciendo que la camisa que llevaba fuera lo suficientemente larga para llegarme por debajo del culo, procedí a desabrochar lentamente los pequeños botones, que siempre se me resistían. Entonces, mi vista tropezó con unos dibujos negros en uno de los lados de la camiseta que le había cogido a la forense, y la giré entre las manos, extendiéndola, para ver qué ponía.

Sentí que toda la sangre huía de mi cara y que el mundo se tambaleaba mientras las manchas negras formaban palabras y mi cerebro las procesaba. Arrugué la camiseta en las manos con rapidez, buscando a mí alrededor un sitio donde esconderla, pero los pasos de Maura se acercaban cada vez más.

\- Jane, no puede ser tan difícil encontrar una de mis viejas camisetas. Coge cualquier cosa y… - la rubia entró en la habitación y se quedó paralizada en el umbral de la puerta, recorriéndome de nuevo con la mirada. Apreté los labios, muerta de vergüenza, siendo súbitamente consciente de que estaba en medio de la habitación, en ropa interior y con solo una camisa totalmente desabrochada para cubrirme. Ella carraspeó y frunció el ceño, apartando la mirada de mi cuerpo con lentitud, como si le costara, dándose cuenta de que algo me pasaba. - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Mmmm? Nada – tartamudeé. Traté de parecer lo más inocente posible, sin éxito.

\- Has estado cotilleando – dijo Maura, sus ojos iluminándose con un brillo travieso – Parece que hubieras encontrado mi vibrador. Sinceramente, Jane, la auto-estimulación es tan sana como si…

\- No, Maura.

\- Los beneficios que aporta a tu sistema inmunitario…

Suspiré y saqué la camiseta arrugada de detrás de mi espalda, donde había escondido las manos; cualquier cosa con tal de ahorrarme otra charla sobre la masturbación. Su rostro mostró una total sorpresa, aquello no era para nada lo que se había esperado. Arqueó las cejas, sin saber qué decir.

\- ¿En serio, Maura? Sigo preguntándome cómo demonios conseguiste esta camiseta.

Una sombra cruzó su cara mientras sus ojos almendrados recorrían el diseño de la prenda, leyendo de nuevo lo que ponía:  _Eat pussy, it's organic_. Sin embargo, no dudó ni tuvo que pensar su contestación.

\- En realidad, no hay que leerlo en sentido literal.  _Orgánico_  se refiere a la comida que ha crecido sin elementos químicos o pesticidas. Están tratando de hacer un juego de palabras, basándose en el hecho de que la anatomía femenina es del cuerpo, y por tanto  _orgánica,_ la cantidad de químicos que ingerimos y usamos a escala diaria…

Dejé escapar una risita, logrando que se callara.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo todo tan complicado? – Me quejé, perdida ya desde el principio de su explicación – Es como si… - dejé de hablar, sonriendo traviesamente – Maura Isles, ¿estás usando tu charla al estilo Google como excusa para evitar explicar el origen de esta camiseta?

La rubia se mordió el interior de la mejilla pero no dijo nada.

\- ¡Es cierto! ¡Estás tratando de despistarme! – exclamé.

A la forense se le escapó una sonrisilla aunque trató de reprimirla, y agarró la camiseta para quitármela de las manos. Su súbita cercanía me hizo acobardarme ligeramente, de nuevo consciente de mi práctica desnudez, por lo que rehuí su mirada. Maura me acarició suavemente la mejilla mientras me obligaba a mirarla.

\- Contestaré a tu pregunta si estás preparada para la respuesta.

Tragué saliva con dificultad, parpadeando, y vi cruzar por su cara una sombra de reconocimiento, como si supiera cómo me sentía. No estaba segura de si recordaba cómo respirar…

\- Esta va a ser una de esas… - suspiré – una de esas historias sobre viajes escolares que incluyen peleas de almohadas, ¿verdad?

Maura me miró largamente, humedeciéndose los labios de una forma muy distrayente.

\- Jane.

Me presioné el puente de la nariz entre el índice y el pulgar, sabiendo que aquello iba a ser mi muerte.

\- La contestación es, de hecho, bastante banal – comentó la forense, encogiéndose de hombros con despreocupación pero retorciendo el tejido de la camiseta entre las manos.

\- ¿Eso significa que entraste en Forever 21 así como así y la cogiste?

Maura apretó los labios, como si tuviera dificultades para esconder lo que realmente le estaba produciendo esa situación: diversión. Pero entonces analizó mis palabras y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Estás tratando de darle un doble sentido a la palabra "coger"?

Yo solo pude tragar saliva nuevamente, notando mi boca seca. Ella vio una oportunidad en mi falta de palabras y sus ojos se iluminaron con un brillo alegre.

\- ¿Sabías que "coger" no tiene el mismo significado en todos sitios? En América del Sur, "coger" es el término coloquial que se usa para acostarse con alguien, como nosotros decimos "follar". Lo cual, si te paras a pensar…

\- Ugh, Maur, creo que necesito tumbarme – la corté, con cara de asco.

Caminé hasta su cama sin comprobar si me seguía, no me hacía falta, notaba su presencia detrás de mí, su mirada en mi cuerpo, estremeciéndome. Me dejé caer, quedando bocarriba, y noté cómo el colchón se hundía ligeramente mientras Maura gateaba hacia el centro de la cama, sentándose a mi lado, quedando por encima de mí. Observé su cara detenidamente, analizándola como si se tratara de algún tipo de animal exótico.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tuviste una novia, Maur?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Nunca salió ese tema a relucir – contestó, mirándome de soslayo – Eh, espera. ¿Qué te hace pensar que la camiseta viene de una novia? Es, precisamente, el tipo de regalo fuera de tono típico de muchos escenarios heterosexuales.

Solté una carcajada, frotándome la cara con las manos.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Vale, me gustaría oír alguno de esos escenarios.

Maura parpadeó varias veces, abriendo la boca pero sin que ningún sonido saliera por ella. Casi podía ver los engranajes de su cerebro girando a toda velocidad.

\- Quizás en alguna de esas fiestas de fraternidades…

\- Ems, no. Tuviste una novia en la universidad – dije, tratando de que me mirara a los ojos - ¿Podrías decir que sí sin soltarme un rollo sobre el lesbianismo en la edad media?

\- Sí – admitió ella con resignación, dejando escapar un suspiro.

\- ¿Ves? ¿Era tan difícil?

Sonrió, cerrando los ojos. Yo fruncí el ceño, preocupada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Me incorporé sobre los antebrazos – Maur, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? No es que te fuera a juzgar ni nada…

La forense sacudió la cabeza, sin decir palabra alguna ni sonreír, todavía rehuyendo mi mirada.

\- ¿Maura?

\- Fue un regalo de broma – contestó ella finalmente, tras varios segundos de silencio. Miró una última vez la camiseta antes de lanzarla a los pies de la cama. – Solo salimos juntas unos pocos meses, pero a ella le gustaba bromear con que yo era absurdamente hábil en el cunningulis… - me miró fijamente mientras decía eso. Yo me obligué a asentir, o por lo menos lo intenté. Creo que se me quedó la boca ligeramente entreabierta, la verdad es que no era consciente de ello, había perdido el control de mis expresiones faciales y de mis pensamientos. Mi raciocinio se había ido de vacaciones sin avisar. Solo era consciente de lo rápido que latía mi corazón, amenazando con romperme las costillas y salirse de mi pecho, y de lo cerca que estaba Maura, en la cama. Ésta apartó la mirada, fijándola en su regazo, donde jugueteaba con los dedos de manera inconsciente. ¿Estaba nerviosa?

Me incorporé totalmente, arrodillándome frente a la forense. Cogí una de sus manos entre las mías, entrelazando nuestros dedos, encajando asombrosamente bien, como si estuvieran hechas para estar juntas.

\- Jane, yo… - empezó a decir Maura con apenas un hilo de voz.

Yo me incliné hacia delante, capturando sus labios entre los míos. El roce fue cálido, suave, delicado, mientras ella dejaba escapar un gemido de placer. Mi corazón martilleó con más fuerza aún y rodeé su cara con manos temblorosas, empujando su nuca para ahondar más el beso. Solo me aparté cuando mis pulmones ya pedían oxígeno a gritos, tragando saliva con dificultad, maravillándome de la imagen de Maura con los ojos todavía cerrados y una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Cuando finalmente los abrió, su mirada verde avellana se encontró con la mía marrón, y sentí que algo en mi interior se derretía.

\- Em… - parpadeó, incapaz de decir nada más, soltando una risa nerviosa. Yo tampoco tenía palabras para expresar el torbellino de sentimientos que se había desatado en mi estómago.

Me evaluó con la mirada, sin saber bien qué esperar ya que no había visto venir mi beso. No puedo decir que fuera algo premeditado, solo que la situación, la conversación, me invitó a hacerlo. Por fin sabía a qué sabían sus labios, cómo se sentían bajo los míos, cálidos, húmedos, expectantes.

Maura recorrió una vez más mi cuerpo con su mirada, pero esta vez descaradamente.

\- Bueno… - dijo la forense.

\- Bueno… - la imité, gateando hacia ella, obligándola a tumbarse en la cama. La miré desde la distancia que me permitían mis brazos estirados y ella me devolvió la mirada con una ceja sugerentemente enarcada. – Espera, espera, espera – pedí. Maura frunció el ceño y comenzó a incorporarse, pero la frené alzando un dedo.

\- ¿Eres absurdamente hábil en  _qué_?

Maura dejó escapar una carcajada y tiró de los bordes de mi camisa para acercarme a ella, pegando su cuerpo al mío y capturando mis labios en un hambriento beso.

Que el juego comience.

**Fin**


End file.
